Banana Splits
by VyderGold
Summary: B1 and B2 go on a side-splitting adventure. The rat and his daughter also get into a sticky situation themselves.


**Chapter 1  
**The rat in the hat opened his crusted eyes and sat up on his bed as the rooster in the back garden was screaming. He stood up, cracked his back and waddled over to the cupboard where he proceeded to slip into his unitard and balaclava. After he got dressed, he headed downstairs, making sure not to create any unnecessary noises that would wake his daughter. It was the 69th of June, 1911. His daughter's 7th birthday, and it was customary for him to slip into a cake and burst out of it when she came downstairs, a tradition never missed. He tried to slide himself into the cake, but he was too fat to fully slide in. He needed lubrication. The only lubricant he could reach was the icing of the cake itself. Not thinking, he grabbed a fistful and rubbed it sensuously into his flesh. This, however, got the poor rodent horny, and spied a picture of his 6-year-old daughter hanging on a nearby wall. He snapped. The rat grabbed his pulsating cock firmly in his large purple hands and vigorously tugged and tugged until an eruption of bodily juices gushed out like an unmanned fire-hose, spraying cum everywhere. All this shaking about tipped the cake over, creating an almighty thud upon the floor. This woke his daughter, Francesca, and she came out,  
"What's all the noise?"  
The rat in the hat, close to his second almighty climax, spun around, shakily screaming,  
"CHEESE AND WHISKERS, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"  
and another frothy eruption burst from his cock. Realizing his actions, the rat grabbed a nearby pan from the stove and hit her over the head as hard as he could, intending to either knock her out or just kill the cunt.  
"Happy birthday my love," he whispered lovingly, as he scraped a fistful of cum and rubbed it into her tender scalp for shits and giggles.

**Chapter 2  
**The sun was warm and dim as it crested the hill across Banana Mansion, bathing the naked sweaty bananas in its golden sunlight.  
"Mmm, the sun's so warm," moaned B1.  
"But you're asshole is warmer," said B2.  
"Ok, that's enough," B1 said, "my turn."  
B2 withdrew his huge yellow cock from B1's anus, turned over and prepared for his sibling's stalk.  
"Prepare for the B1 Banana Split," B1 said, "you'll never believe you survived it."  
He gets out of the bed, as B2 sits up and presents his anus in a kneeling position like a dog, just hanging his ass over the rim of the bed. B1 then sprints as fast as he can towards his brother's heaving anus, flying at him dick-first, impaling him like a well-aimed arrow.  
"Oh fuck, I think I felt something give," said B2.  
B1 said, "Oh yes! Your anus appears to have a crack in it, it's bleeding quite profusely! I know how to fix that!"  
Withdrawing his pulsating meat, he violently inserted his head. Giving it his all, shoving as much as his body as he bananably could. B2 gave one last scream and then fell silent, as he bled out from internal injuries. B1 got up, straining under the weight of his sibling's body, and waddled over to the bathroom to examine the damage. B2 was nearly split in half, dripping with shit and cum out of the large split in his lower abdomen. B1 needed a quick and simple fix to the problem, so he put his hands in B2's jaw, ripping it open further and pulling his head through it. Completing this task, he went out the driveway, got into the Banana-mobile and drove down the street towards the rat in the hat's general store, or Rat-E-Mart.

**Chapter 3  
**Meanwhile, the rat in the hat had just finished cleaning the blood and cum from his body when he heard the store bell ring. Looking up, he saw a banana wearing a banana with a balaclava on, and over the balaclava was B2's head.  
"Can I help you?" asked the rat.  
"Yes, I believe you can," said B1, pulling out his sawn-off, "Give me all your rat dollars, you fucking pig or I'll blow you 3 ways from Sunday."  
The rat screamed, and couldn't help but develop another heaving erection, as he was heavily in BDSM. The rat begged him to shove the sawn-off up his ass, but B1 had a better idea. On the bench, he spied a jar full of money.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1? I think I am B2," B1 said, speaking for both bananas. Briskly walking over the bench, grabbing the jar, the rat prepared his tight rodent ass. However, he was a master of anal play, and could loosen his ass at any point. He proceeded to loosen his ass, to prepare for the jar. However, as the jar was sliding up there, he felt a tickle in his nose. He then sneezed, slamming his ass shut and shattering the jar, sending shards of glass tearing through his colon. Screaming in pain, he fell to the floor, bleeding from his ass. At this point, Francesca began to stir, then woke up.  
"What's all the commotion?" she said.  
"Now that is a hot piece of tender young ass," B1 growled. Grabbing her by the hair and giving her a rough feel, B1 stuck his fingers in numerous orifices. He then pointed his shotgun at her face, and gave her both barrels, blowing her head clean off. The banana filled his sack with all the money from the cash register, and went to leave the store. However, he snagged the doorway on B2's head, ripping B2 right in half, leaving the carcass in the doorway. B1 got into the Banana-Mobile with his cash, leaving this town and moving onto the next. The End.


End file.
